The Lover After Me
by insanity loves company
Summary: A Relena-friendly-ish 1x2 fic... POV... first GW fic to be posted... go easy. Gets kinda wacky at the end...beware...kinda sucky...I have another, better GW fic but it's not done... this is the test drive for GW fics


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or The Lover After Me by Savage Garden 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or The Lover After Me by Savage Garden. Don't sue.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (1x2x1), slight Relena bashing, slight OOC for Heero and Duo.

Notes: ......... is a flashback-y type thing, bold italic is lyrics, and it gets weird at the end. Please review! If you have something mean to say, go ahead and flame but email it to me at shini_sama@hotmail.com. K? Arigato mina! 

The Lover After Me

I watch from the shadows as you sit with your comrades. The war is over, so you're all just relaxing and rejoicing the peace. You're waiting for Duo. I've known you loved him for so long, but I never wanted to believe it, so I pretended it wasn't true. You were all mine. 

**__**

Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. It's been seven months and counting, you've moved on, I still feel exactly the same.

I leaned into your soft embrace, hardly noticing how empty and loveless it felt. We had just found out that Duo was missing. Had been for awhile. You seemed to not care, but I had learned how to detect emotions in those stony blue eyes. _I know I'm being selfish, but I can't let him go…_

**__**

Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same, the only difference is, you call another name. To your love, to your lover now, to your love… the lover after me.

You look up as Duo bounds nearer to you. You get to your feet and sweep him up into a hug. I can see the happiness in your face. You take him by the hand and pull him over to the rest of the group. Duo scowls jokingly as he notices he doesn't have a chair. You pull him onto your lap and wrap your arms around his waist, putting your chin on his shoulder so you can see the group. 

**__**

Am I all alone in the universe? There's no love on these streets. I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway.

"You found him?" I listen from the doorway as you speak into the phone. "Oh my god…" I can hear the utter joy in your normally monotone voice. "Ok, bye. Thank you Wufei." You hang up and turn to face me. I hide. I don't want you to know I was watching. You walk out of the bedroom, trying to hide your happiness. "Relena. We need to talk." I knew then that he was going to leave me. "I know." I said, looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see your surprise. "So you understand?" I nod a tiny nod, but he sees it anyway. "I have to go. Goodbye, Relena." 

That was the last time I saw you. Until now.

**__**

Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same, the only difference is, you call another name. To your love, to your lover now, to your love… the lover after me.

I watch as you all stroll down the lamp lit streets. You have so much to talk about, as I can see. You have your arm around Duo, and he has his head on your shoulder. He's obviously very tired. He stumbles, and you catch him before he falls. I see his lips move in an apology. "Sorry Heero." He smiles sleepily. You dismiss his apology and smile back at him. Such a rare thing to see, your smile. You kneel, saying without words that he is to get on your back. He obliges, and you carry him the rest of the way back to Quatre's house. I follow undetected in the shadows. Duo wakes up as you climb the stairs to the ominous mansion, and whispers a groggy hello in your ear. You smile at his sleep-clouded voice. The others smile amongst themselves knowingly. 

**__**

And time goes by so slowly, the nights are cold and lonely, I shouldn't be holding on, but I'm still holding on for you…

"Heero, come to bed." I say. "He's missing." Is all you reply. "Who is?" I say naively. "Duo. He's gone and they can't find him." You turn to face me, and I can see the sadness that has gathered in your eyes. "In a little while." He says, not forgetting my first statement. "In a little while." 

I see through an open window you and Duo entering the room. You lay his semi-awake form gently on the bed, grinning as he yawns and stretches like a child. You climb in next to him, pulling the covers over yourselves. You gather him into your arms, using his shoulder like a pillow. Duo shifts underneath you, and he sees me. I see him gasp in fear. Who wouldn't if they saw a black-clad figure outside your bedroom window? Heero looks but I have already re-hidden myself. I watch as you comfort him. Duo turns back to you and buries his face in the hollow of your neck. You stroke his hair gently, and I see his shoulders rise and fall in a sigh of content. 

**__**

Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today… but I'm standing at your doorway, I'm calling out your name cuz I can't move on…

Heero sits on the couch, typing on his laptop. I wonder what he needs to use it for; he has no current missions. I sneak behind him and glance at the monitor. A people search website is displayed on the screen. I hear you sigh quietly. I put my arms around your shoulders from behind. You jerk away from my touch instinctively. "Sorry." You mumble, and you turn off the computer. I knew then. That's when I started to let my make-believe world crumble underneath reality. 

I see Duo's breathing become regular. He's asleep. But you don't stop stroking his hair. A tiny smile creeps across your lips as you look at your sleeping love. You close your eyes and settle yourself next to him, your face nestled in his hair. I had to leave then. Maybe I could rebuild my fallen world if I never saw the truth.

I saw you and Duo about a month later, walking in the park. It was almost dusk, so the park was nearly empty. You hold his hand in yours, speaking to him softly. He laughs his contagious laugh, and you start as well. You stop and drape an arm around his slim shoulders, pulling him to you. He looks up at you with his captivating violet eyes, and you lean down and kiss him tenderly. The world seems to stop for the two of you, unlike for us. I can't ever remember you kissing me, it was always me kissing you. I fled the scene of undaunted affection, trying to return to the world of just Heero and me. But it was gone, lost forever in cruel, cruel reality. It was time for me to leave them in peace, let them get on with their lives, and me get on with mine. "Farewell, Heero. May your life be as I imagined ours together." I blew an unseen kiss to Heero and left the park. 

**__**

To your love, to your lover now, to your love… the lover after me

"Heero, is it just me or did I just see Relena?" Duo asked. "Probably just the light paying tricks on you." I said. It _was _her. "Sorry." I said under my breath. "What was that?" Duo asked me. "Nothing. C'mon, let's go home." "Ok." Duo said. He yawned. I grinned. I had been doing a lot of that lately. It felt good. I took one last glance back as we walked away. No Relena. I was happy for that. I never loved her. I always have loved Duo, no matter how I tried to deny it. I looked at my love, my best friend, and thought how lucky I was to have him. "I love you Duo." I said. "I love you too, Heero." He tilted his head to kiss me. I felt the love and passion that came along with it, too. I never felt this way around Relena. I never would have. Duo put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I felt so right, so safe. _I'm glad we found him._

****

To your love, to your lover now, to your love… the lover after me.

****

The lover after me.

~Owari~

I had this PERFECT idea in my head, but typing it up was another story... (no pun intended) I like it, kinda, I got my friend DazStar to read it, she liked it... I'm sorry if it sucks a lot... I need reviews! Please? I like input on my stories from people I don't know... my friends always like my stuff! ::grins:: Again, Please review!


End file.
